Marvel: 2012-02-06 - Acts of Vengeance: Deadpool Trouble
It is the day after the event in The Bronx, which brought home a badly damaged Iron Man. He headed toward Stark's lab and went missing after that. Of course, Tony Stark is in attendence at the mansion and locked into his lab working on the bloody suit! Pete would be proud of his use of bloody, surely. Stark had already thrown a number of heavy objects across the room, annoyed Jarvis with his rants about Titania's damn man arms, and generally threw a very angry Stark fit. Course, the real reason behind it isn't really the damage to the armor, it is that Captain America showed him up and he got smacked down on the television news. It isn't often that Stark's increased aggressiveness reveals itself, and luckily the team appears to have missed that particular show of drawback to the super soldier serum...not that he has shared that information with people just yet. Still, Stark is thankfully hiding in his lab at this point in time and with Jarvis' little hints with the mild banging in the kitchen, the rest of the team may realize just how good of an idea this is. Deadpool on the other hand was already filled in by Taskmaster about what happened the night before. So, supposedly Iron Man is out of commission which is good news for him. He is busy across the street, the people inside the rich house he overtook tied up and stuffed in closets, working on his plan! First, catapults. "Oh, my beautiful minions! Dance for me! Dance!" There are rabid hamsters strapped to rocks in the catapults to be tossed at the Avenger's security system, at least six of the small catapults are set up, much to Deadpool's glee! "Now, what's next?" Did you already forget the plan? [ I'm bored, let's get a hotdog. ] "Quiet, I'm trying to think here!" Deadpool taps his chin, working to tune out the now angry voices in his head. "Let's see here, trigger the catapults, sneak in via the back through the garden...no, no..that's where I set forth the mini-drones!" Yes, HYDRA gave Deadpool a fun gift of mini-drones. "And I throw the distraction! That's it, that's it!" Deadpool then goes to skip back down through the house to get to his stake out point. Stark's a Super SOldier? Everybody's a super soldier these days they'll let anyone in the club. But the real and first Super soldier, Captain America sits in the monitoring womb on security detail. He seems to be on a video conference with a Shield Agent finding out about the Medical status of Nomad. The hero having recently beat up severally by a group of terrorist. She-Hulk is a member of the exclusive Hulk club. Oblivious to what's going on, ignoring the sulking Tony...it IS partly her fault, after all...of course, she'll blame Titania. Who, no doubt, will break out of jail within a month. People like that always do. For now? She's in the lounge, getting a quick bite to eat. Which, as she's a Hulk, is anyone else's full meal. T'Challa is returning from the gym, his mask removed, but otherwise in the full Black Panther regalia, though lacking the cape saved for purely ceremonial occassions. His super soldier-dom is purely organic. A crazily toxic herb that will kill you unless a panther god gives you the thumbs up to not die on the top of a freaking mountain after busting your tail to free climb up it. He's finishing off the bottle of water, wiping at his face with a towel. Kinetic's up on the roof. He's been away for a few days, having been sent to deal with some things that needed attention in another part of the country. But right now, he's trying to figure out who threw th frisbees onto the roof and tossing them back down into the yard. *ZAP* One of the frisbees that Kinetic throws down gets zapped and destroyed by security. Apparently someone forgot to turn off the security. It burns and sizzles out in the grass, leaving a tiny scorch mark behind. Deadpool is in place now, and he goes: "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe....," then pushes the button. Suddenly, these rocks holding squealing, rabid hamsters go flying into the air and toward the Avengers Mansion! Some are getting shot out of the sky immediately, dust and splatter flying. Though one rock with screaming rabid hamster is flying right toward Kinetic! Deadpool in the meantime pushes another button that he gets from his pouch, and the pre-programed mini-drones activate and start to search to inflitrate the Avengers Mansion from the rear. Deadpool then starts to run, extending his staff so that he can barrel right over the front wall of the Avenger's Mansion. "Tarzan! Atttttttack!" The alarm starts to blare through the Avenger's Mansion and Stark groans, "Someone, just shut that up!" Yes, a very bad mood. T'challa stops, looking up at the nearest loudspeaker. He sets the bottle aside and pulls on his mask, moving quickly from the bowls of the mansion towards the outside, not so worn out from his workout that he can't still move with surprisingly speed and agility. A light goes off at the Console Captain America sits at he holds a hand up the shield Agent, "One second." He turns to check the monitor frowning at the frisbee. "Hmmm, Oh Kinetic. Glad the guy's back in town." Then Deadpool attacks and everything goes to hell in a handbasket. Captain America turns to the Shield Doctor. "Security Glitch. I'll contact you when I can." He then turns off the Alarm his voice going across the mansion on the P.A. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! The Mansion is under assault from Deadpool on the front growns." Deadpool? OH well Tony will have a really bad head ache. Captain America takes up his shield and charges out the door. Deadpool? Calmly, Jen stands and starts to head for the front door...Cap's ahead of her, but he's leading with his shield, which can certainly take anything Deadpool might want to throw at them, literally or otherwise. She...cracks her knuckles. Time to deal with a completely insane mercenary, it seems. "Okay..." Kinetic trails off as he peers at the scorch mark. "That seems a bit...much," he shrugs, getting back to cleaning work. When spatial awareness picks up on incoming projectiles, he reaches out and stops the one headed for him in mid air. "The hell?" he blinks, staring at the hamster. Looking down off the roof, he jumps when he sees Deadpool attacking. Raising a hand, he projects a telekinetic barrier in hopes of making him smack right into it. Tony wants to cry, he is still working on the armor! He even told Pepper to handle everything at work! He sighs dramatically. "I don't want to use an old armor," he says mostly to himself. He then decides to just start leaving the lab and walking up to the second floor and thus outside. He is in no particular rush right now, but he does secure his lab at least. He wears rough, torn up jeans and a black wife beater right now, and is barefoot. The mini-drones actually look like large spiders, they move about carefully, working hard to not set off sensors, and to dodge security. There are perhaps fifty of the darn things! They climb up the outside back wall of the Avengers Mansion. Deadpool cries out, "Yahooooo!" This is done once he manages to get over the wall, staff still in hand rather than left behind like a true pole vaultist. Still, before he can hit the ground on the other side, he suddenly stops FLAT! Yes, flat. He grunts from the impact, and he is spread eagel across the expanse of Kinetic's barrier as he then starts to slide down it toward the ground. The bonus? The lasers moving to shoot at him though are bouncing off Kinetic's shielding on the other side. "Yay...saved...," Deadpool says in a mufflered manner with as he slobbers on the barrier. T'challa catches up to the Captain and Hulk, leaping over Jen, using the rather small space between her head and the ceiling to move a little farther up the line, landing with the same four-limbed, lunging sprint he uses sometimes when he's in enough of a hurry. Captain America appears on the front lawn... to Deadpool sliding down one Kinetic's barriers like a cartoon caracter as the Mansion's security system attacks the Barrier. "Great it is Deadpool." He says taking his shield up. "Deadpool, What are you doing here and what do you want?" He says as he frowns looking at the situation. Jen rolls her eyes, moving to flank the Captain. "Exactly why are you using hamster minions?" She's amused. Deadpool is dangerous, but he is also highly entertaining. To her, at least. Others might, of course, disagree on the matter. Kinetic blinks, shaking his head. He lets Deadpool think he's saved before directing the barrier to smack the mercenary into the ground. When Cap and the others appear, he works to keep Deadpool pinned the ground and starts to float down off the roof. One poor hamster minion is twitching and foaming at the mouth on the back of one rock that landed and managed not to squish it..course, only half the rock is there from a laser shot! It rolls its big round eyes at She-Hulk and makes horriable sounds at her. Deadpool acks and makes other very unpleasent sounds at the back meets ground. He twitches beneath it, "I wanted...to steal your...boxers Cap." And then....he manages to twitch a hand and....one...two...three...BOMB! The barrier gets broken, but Deadpool looks worse for wear and bloody. "Alright...on my feet," he says as he sways about after getting there. "Just...give a moment for...my healing factor to...kick in." Yes, he set off a gernade. "And my...hand to grow back." This is about when Stark comes out last and just stares for a few moments. "You know what, if we leave him alone, he might just kill himself," Stark suggests with a sarcastic and biting tongue, arms crossed over his chest. He still appears to be in a bad mood, not that T'Challa would guess it anything but damaged Iron Man suit as he and Deadpool are the only ones on the ground that doesn't know Iron Man's secret ID. Poor T'Challa, left out! "Are these hamsters foaming?" T'challa asks, eyeing a nearby hamster that twas unfortunate enough to end up between the rock and the ground when it landed. He turns the rock over with a claw, and considers what's left of the hamster briefly before looking back to Deadpool under his force field. Captain America looks at Tony, "Uhm, Mr. Stark, you might want to take safety. I know I asked the Avenger's to Assemble but your membership is more honorary sir. No assembling required." The man trying to cover for his friend. He looks at Deadpool, "You Attacked the Mansion for my underw... Something ain't right. He's not the real threat. Well he's a threat but not the one we're not seeing." He looks at the other Avengers, "Kinetic think you can handle Deadpool? The rest of you spread out!" In the meantime...the fist-sized metal spider-drones get over the wall and start to weave about the security back there to access the sliding glass door that leads into the sitting room. Working together as a unit, the mini-drones are able to get it opened and start to get into the mansion. "Gah," is all Shulkie says, which probably means 'I should have thought of that' before the Hulk...turns and jogs back into the mansion. Okay, she carefully goes around Tony. Obviously. What's she up to? Checking for things that sneaked in while they were regarding rabid hamsters, of course. Kinetic lets out a noise of suprise, stumbling back. He puts a hand to his head, not expecting the blast. "Dammit..." he mutters. Nodding to Captain America, Kinetic starts to glow with his telekinetic aura. "No problem, Cap. I can deal with him." Stark actually scowls at Captain America. Definately a bad mood. "You think I came because you went all dramatic?" Is he trying to pick a fight with Rogers? Deadpool on the other hand, "Hahahahaha! Your panties are mine Captain America!" He then starts to run, his one badly damaged arm without a hand flinging about as he does so! He seems to be heading in the direction of the window that is...Captain Amercia's quarters when he stays here. While at least Stark just stands there, Deadpool moves to leap and likely face plant the wall if no one catches him to detours him as he attempts to reach the window. "You know, he might really just want to be in your "panties" Cap," Stark states dryly. And yes, he really did unfold his arms and move fingers in quotation marks as he uses the term panties. But Stark then frowns and tilts his head. The security system seems to be glitching. "Deadpool, did you come alone?" Stark then looks over at Kinetic, "And do you realy want to deal with him?" The mini-drones quickly move to scurry under funiture and move up along the walls to travel the ceiling and out of normal view and the typical range of the cameras. Still, at this point they have already started to emit a frequency that likes to play havok on security cameras. She-Hulk is not likely to notice these small things very quickly. T'challa looks around, and quickly takes note of where the others are going, and rushes around the house, going up to a two-legged sprint, arms and legs pumping like he's being chased. Dark, keen eyes scan his surroundings as he passes them at speed. Reasoning that the plan would want the distraction as far away from the real attack as possible, he doesn't slow down until he nears the opposite side of the house. With his experience tracking, he's more likely to notice small things quickly as he starts doing a more intensive search. Captain America moves on the side of the house letting T'Challa take the high road and She-Hulk to go the other. He notices Deadpool following him and the general location to his quarters in the mansion. "We really need to stop publicing that information." Stark's jabs noted but not a productive conversation a the time. She-Hulk narrows her eyes. "If there's anything in here, I'm going to need gear to see it, but I'm betting there *is* something or somebody already inside." She's an experienced superhero. She knows what the deal is. Scowling, Kinetic reaches out with his powers to try to catch Deadpool and slam him back into the ground. "Not really but I don't want him running around the mansion doing crazy things either." Deadpool grunts when he is caught again and slamed back down. "Alone...all alone...going to cry," and he whimpers and hiccups...then burps. "That beer and the cheetos are catching up to me," he comments without any real fear. Inside, the mini-drones have spread out, and T'Challa does catch one scurring along the shadows at the carpet level against the wall in the hallway. She-Hulk on the other hand accidentally squishes one and likely won't even notice it unless she is listening really closely. The mini-drones are all over the place and moving very fast, much like how a mouse can scurry and be out of reach in a half a second. A few of them are already approaching the secured door to the hidden womb observation room that Captain America only recently left, working to break security and gain access. Stark scowls, "Alone huh?" He puts a hand to his head and grunts a bit, "Something...is wrong with the security system." He also spins around to go see what is going on inside, bare feet not making a sound while he leaves Kinetic to deal with Deadpool alone. Captain America checks the parameter of the ground as no one reports to him what's been found on the inside. He comes back around to stand next to Kinetic. "okay Deadpool, what are you doing here? I mean you wouldn't attack us unless there's money involved. And who paid you and to go up against She-Hulk, Iron Man and Kinetic, I mean they're out of your pay grade. So what's going on here?" T'challa literally pounces on the one he spots, gripping it tightly, the claws on his gloves digging into it's underbelly as he holds it up, getting a quick look before, tightening his grip farther, he drives the claws deep into the drone, looking around for more as he proceeds deeper into the house. Crossing his arms, Kinetic tilts his head to the side and frowns at Deadpool. "Beer and cheetos? You're only supposed to mix cheetos with energy drinks," he says. "So, why just Cap's boxers? Why not Iron Man's too?" he asks. When Cap comes back, Ethan goes quiet. She-Hulk narrows her eyes a little. She steps on the drone, but doesn't notice it. "You find anything, T'Challa?" Now, if she knew it was drones...hrm. They really need Iron Man on this, don't they. Deadpool wonders, "Does Iron Man wear boxers? And he's not Captain America!" Good thing Stark isn't paying attention, he might get jealous! Course, to Captain America Deadpool says, "To get your panties! Oh ya...wait, I was paid to do something. What was it again?" He appears thoughtful. You seriously aren't going to tell him right? [ Don't worry, he likely forgot it was Taskmaster anyway. ] "Thank you voice in my head! Taskmaster! I'm supposed to pick him up! Wait...that's not right..." He tries to wiggle to get free of the restraining order that Kinetic has placed on him, his body already healing up from the explosion he suffered earlier. Stark on the other hand is back inside and rubbing a temple. "What is going on?" The mini-drones have broken into the womb area, and are opening up to access the computer systems with USB cords and such. They start hacking, and open a transmitting frequency. "The security room! There is someone there!" How does Stark know? Then again, he isn't quite right, and T'Challa would know that Stark is wrote in a way...it isn't someone, it is something. T'challa tosses She-Hulk the remains of the drone he clawed to death. "One of the legs is an interface port, they're--" he's cut off by Stark's yell, and moves, trying to catch up to the wave of drones, a quick, military-like gesture signaling She-Hulk to follow fast as she's able. Captain America eyes Kinetic and then shakes his head, "Cheetos and energy drinks is that the secret to your mind powers." He turns his head slightly, "Taskmaster? Sure you weren't suppose to be stealing his boxers?" Captain America says looking at Deadpool. "I mean he wouldn't want anyone but She-Hulk's panties." She-Hulk can move pretty quickly when she wants. Quietly? Nope. And she likely steps on more drones as she makes her way to T'Challa's position. Stark pauses, arm against the wall and closes his eyes. He starts to concentrate...the security on the mini-drones is surprising high tech, but not something he can't hack. Still, he can only sense the ones with the open frequency boardcast, the rest have theirs turned off so he can't sense them. He will have to entrust T'Challa and She-Hulk. How much information has been compromised? The drones work quickly, and more join in to try and find other plugs to access information. The more that open up, the more that Stark is mentally working to shut down hard and effectively. He wants to trace where the information is going, but too much information is compromising in the closed network they are accessing to risk it getting out. She-Hulk and T'Challa now that they know what they are looking for, see those little mini-drones all over the place! The floor, walls, ceiling, and all heading toward the hidden command center. Captain America will hear Iron Man's voice over the comlink system, and Stark isn't even wearing a comlink himself (or wasn't when he was outside), << Devices are transmitting secure data from our closed network. I am shutting them down, but they keep increasing. That means I cannot find the devices unless they are actively boardcasting. I need any non-actived devices found and disabled. >> Stark still does not know they are little spider-drones, he was too busy dealing with the boardcasting itself. When one mini-drone is shut down, another appears to rip it free and hook up, and try to start hacking and boardcasting. It is a constant battle. Deadpool on the other hand looks happy as a lark, "I wouldn't mind She-Hulk's panties too! I bet they smell good!" The pervert. "Hey, can I get up now? I think I'm in the wrong place." "No, just an unwritten rule of my generation," Kinetic replies with a small smile. He stops himself before revealing Iron man's underwear of choice. Spatial awareness is odd like that sometimes. He scowls at the perverted reply from Deadpool and sends another TK shockwave to smack him into the ground again. "Ow, ouch! Mommy!" Deadpool wimpers and wiggles his one good hand to try and get another gernade...his other hand is still regrowing of course! Captain America Throws his shield to strike Deadpools hand to keep him from pulling the grenade pin. Okay Stark talking on the comlink like that was a busy creepy. "Kinetic, I just don't understand sometimes." He opens his comlink, "EMP Blast or pulse to sweep the room?" He inquires of Stark, " But Taskmaster put Deadpool up to this. "And what you need me to do Stark?" T'challa doesn't waste much time. He begins to sort of spin and twirl, slashing vibranium claws through the drones within arm's reach, prioritizing the ones that have found an interface port to jack into. The room quickly fills with the sounds of sparking circuitry and the smell of ozone. "I am attempting to address the issue, if all else fails, She-Hulk can try the nuclear option," comes in over the comm. "I rather like the EMP idea." Would hurt them, would not hurt her. Yes, she can smash everything, but that would do more collateral damage than an EMP. She thinks, anyway. Stark curses to himself as he still works at shutting the devices down mentally, and doing a damn good job of it thank you very much! << No, >> Iron Man's voice says over the comlink. << EMP holds too many risks. >> Like harming Stark if he got hit with it. << The connections are shutting down faster now, is there anyone in the command area Black Panther? >> The mini-drones are trying to get through, and some of them jet little shockers from their top shells to try and shock people as they try to get past. Of course, it likely just causes She-Hulk to giggle with 'that tickles!' Deadpool lets out a yelp of pain! "That hurt!" He doesn't sound too happy with Captain America right now...and he thinks he had enough. It sounds like they discovered what is going on. So he decides to try something else. He grunts, and if Kinetic is not careful..he might lose Deadpool as he uses his healing factor like Wolverine does sometimes and can...tempoarily increase his strength and power to do something inhuman for a few moments...not that it isn't something Kinetic couldn't hold if he is paying attention. "That would be me, Iron Man," T'challa shares. "I will try to leave some mostly intact for further analysis." At the shocks, he looks to She-Hulk. "Some assistance, please," he says, having to get UNDER the things before attacking them slowing him down significantly, though there's still a certain 'whack-a-mole' property to it, but it's early game, not the frantic late game onslaught. Kinetic grunts, pushing back harder with his powers. "Hey! Hold still so you don't get hurt," he pauses. "more hurt." Captain America moves to stand Deadpool. His shield ready to strike the mad merc with the mouth, "Stay down Deadpool or we'll drop you off in the wilds of Canada." Inflict him on the wilds of Canada? That would piss off Logan. She-Hulk? Whack-A-Mole time. She's fast and surprisingly controlled for her considerable strength. Iron Man's voice speaks over the comlinks, << No further boardcasts are being made. >> Stark then starts to move, seeing what She-Hulk is doing. He searches for security glitches and starts searching for the darn mini-drones that are hiding and waiting for when they let their guard down! He starts to destory them as well, his movements perhaps surprising quick and vicious as he works to destory the little robotic things with his bare hands and bare feet. "Alright, I won't get up," Deadpool weezes out, "Just get...the TK off me...," and he acts like he is having trouble breathing, not that it stops him from talking. The guy would talk himself to death! "Oh, did you hear...about why the skeleton crossed the...road?" As the number of drones dwindles, T'challa grabs one off a panel and, stepping to give She-Hulk and Tony room to continue their smashing, looks it over. He finds a seam, and breaks the drone open and, after a brief lookover, cuts a chord with a claw, killing the drone's power, and earning the Avengers a nice souvenir. Kinetic frowns. "Should I let him up?" he asks Captain America. He's not going to unless he gets the order to do it. Captain America shrugs, "Let him up. He makes a move, We'll stop him." He turns to look at Deadpool. "Okay stay where your at." She-Hulk smashes drones. Until she thinks she's got them all. "Ugh. I hate dealing with insects, natural or artificial." Deadpool when he is released does move, but he is wiggling his left wrist and winces, then looks at his still half gone right hand that is regrowing. "Awww, man." Then his stump of a right hand drops onto his chest, and suddenly Deadpool lets out a scream as he electrocutes himself, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Then *POP*, he disappears, having teleported who knows where. In the meantime... There is a *POP* as a smoking Deadpool teleports about a half mile above the bay waters. As the wind rushes by he says to himself, "This is going to hurt." Stark in the meantime is moving about all the rooms and says, "I"m going to check the entrance to my lab, let's completely go through this entire place with a fine tooth comb and double check it." He does hold a hand out for T'Challa's little 'mouse-like' gift. "Thanks," he says. "This technology seems farmiliar, but I haven't put my finger on it yet. This will give me a chance to figure it out. Do you want me to forward you the details or do you want to help me in the lab?" "I'll be by later to help," T'challa answers, and, replacing the casing, hands Tony the dead drone, then slips past to contribute to the tracking efforts. Kinetic again lets out a little grunt of pain, teleporation always a shock to his spatial awareness. "Right, gotta find things. Shouldn't be too hard..." he trails off. Captain America's eye go wide, " You okay Kinetic?" He shakes his head at Deadpool, best that he's gone and away from the mansion. Then he goes to head into the mansion, to check on the rest of the team.